Special Delivery
by aikoh
Summary: The fire country has a tournament for teams all over the world! Each team has to deliever a bowl of ramen to one person at a very special address. Of course, there's a very special prize involve so that the teams are going to do whatever it takes!
1. Chaotic Prologue

**Special delivery!**

**The fire country has a tournament for teams all over the world! That is, that each team has to deliever a bowl of ramen to one person at a very special address. Of course, there's a very special prize involve, so special, that the teams are going to kill each other for it!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Get down! Get down!"

"Damn it, Neji!"

"32 64!"

"Sakura chan!"

"Lotus kicks!"

"It's a genjutsu, Lee!"

_**"Each team has to deliever a bowl of ramen."**_

"Mind switching no jutsu!"

"Wrong person- ack!"

"Multi size no jutsu!"

"Run, Sasuke kun!"

_**"You will deliever it to the adderess shown."**_

"Byakuagan!"

"Sharingan!"

"Go, Akamaru!"

"Bark!"

"Ow! Damn dog!"

"There are bees everywhere!"

"No duh, Lee!"

_**"The first team that makes it..."**_

"I got you, Sakura!"

"Ack!"

"Sakura saaaan!"

"Lee! Your on **_my_** team!"

"Sorry, Ten Ten!"

"_**...get's a free trip to the fabulous new Konoha WaterPark! Plus, free hotel rooms and everything! Exclusive for your romantic loved one.!"**_

"I'm going to get that trip, Ino pig!"

"Shut up, forehead girl!"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

"Katon!"

"Get down! I just threw a kunai with an explosive note!"

"Ultimate defense!"

"Hinata, get down!"

"Right, Kiba kun!"

"**_...and if you don't do it, you're explelled from all missions until I say so."_**

"Those were some explosives!"

"No time to gawk, Naruto!"

"Right, Sakura chan!"

"Let's go!"

"Okay Sasuke kun!"

"Team sevens' getting away!"

"Get them!"

_**"The teams that win can enter this upcoming chuunin exam without going through the first two parts. There are ten houses, between hundreds of teams, good luck!"**_

"I'M WINNING THIS TRIP!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Aiko: I like this idea...I think I'll keep it:D**


	2. The Grudge

**Special Delievry!**

**Chapter Two : Place Your Bets!**

**Team Asuma**

Ino huffed and she leaned into her knees. Brushing her shirt, she straightened her back and stared at her two teammates.

Chouji was harshly breathing and had his back against the trees. Using the last of his energy, he opened a bag of chips and started to slowly chew. His headband was loosed and covered his right eyes, his hair started to stick out in random directions. There was dirt covering all of his body due to rolling around in multi jutsu.

Shikamaru was lazily lying on his back, also taking deep breathes. His clothes had the faint trace of dirt, mostly around his feet. His hair tie was close to becoming undone, and he had a dull look in his eyes.

"You'd think Neji wouldn't bother with us," Shikamaru said, "Last time I heard we were the loser team."

"Not with that attitude! Now come on! I want that vacation! There's no way I'm going to have that forehead loser take it to the win! Now where's the ramen?" Ino yelled.

Chouji hefted a tin box; he placed it in front of him. The rectangular box seemed a bit battered, and the handle was somewhat rusted.

"Wow, you didn't eat it?" Ino asked.

Shikamaru glared at her.

"Chouji knows what and what not to do, Ino."

Ino rolled her eyes and picked up the boxed ramen.

"Whatever you say, Shika. Sorry, Chouji." Ino said she glazed the box.

Chouji nodded and went back to his chips.

"Hey! Shikamaru! This box is too heavy! Can you carry it?" Ino whined and she threw the box. "Thanks!"

Shikamaru let out a gasp and rolled over to catch the ramen.

"Ino, we need to rest-"

"Times' wasting, Shika! C'mon Chouji! We're going to win this!" Ino yelled and she began to walk.

"Damn girl…" Shikamaru muttered and he slowly got up, balancing the ramen box on his head.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Where are we supposed to go?" Chouji asked, he looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

"Here," Shikamaru said, he gave Chouji the box and took the paper, which had grease marks on it.

Chouji took the ramen and began to walk after Ino.

Shikamaru yawned as he began to walk.

"It says here that whenever one of the ten addresses gets a ramen delivered…that they'll announce it." Shikamaru said.

"Hurry up, you two!" Ino screamed and she placed her hands on her hips. "Men!"

Chouji looked at Shikamaru with a questionable face.

"Ten?"

**Team Gai**

Ten Ten sighed.

"Yes Lee, **_ten_** houses."

Ten Ten was taking her kunai inventory and she wiped some sweat off her forehead. Her back was throbbing thanks to Sasuke, who threw chucked her against a tree and near some bees. Ten Ten scratched the two bites on her arm, if it wasn't her Shino, she probably would have died.

_Curse you Uchiha! You'll pay for this!_

Lee looked at Ten Ten.

"But they're only…four teams, right?" Lee asked, he held up three fingers as if he was counting.

Lee was rebinding his bandages, his old ones got dirty and worn from trying to punch away any Naruto bunshin as pissible. However, Naruto had almost crushed his legs, making them sore and not as quick.

_The spirit of youth, Naruto! We'll have a rematch, soon!_

"No, Lee. This tournament ranges from mist, to sand…to other countries! Just Fire country is hosting it. They're probably fifty teams participating." Ten Ten explained. She wiped a kunai and placed it carefully in her bag.

Lee nodded in acknowledgement and began to tighten his grip, doing a few punches.

"There! Good as new!" Lee said and he grinned. "I didn't expect for Sakura san to have that powerful of an explosive note!"

Lee nudged to where Neji was, who was currently grumbling about his hands.

Neji's hair was undone and half of his body was faintly covered in a black ash. He wore a "pissed off" expression, showing his gratitude for Sakura throwing a kunai with a bomb attached to it next to him.

"Aw, cheer up, Neji! You **_were_** hurting her Sasuke kun!" Ten Ten said and she laughed.

Neji grumbled and began to tie his hair back.

_Damn Haruno._

Wrapping up her kunais, Ten Ten got up and dusted her shirt. She placed one hand to tuck a strand behind her ear.

Lee was doing a few practice kicks and some punches; he spun around in the air and landed gracefully.

"So, where are we going?" Lee cheerfully asked Neji, who got up.

Neji dusted the rest of the ash off and picked up the ramen box.

"I know just where to go."

**Team Kurenai**

"B-But that house is in the mountains!" Hinata stuttered at Kiba.

Hinata has zipping up her jacket, which had a few scratches of dirt on it. Her hands were sore from trying to stop Chouji from rolling on Shino.

Kiba grinned at Hinata.

"That's why! It's so close to us that we can just make a quick drop off!" Kiba yelled.

Akamaru popped up from the boy's jacket, barking an agreement.

Kiba had dirt all over his jacket and shows. He was sporting a scratch on his cheek, courtesy of Lee. His hair was messy and had dirt on it. Kiba leaned forward and ruffled his hair; making lots of dirt fall out.

"It won't work."

Kiba grunted at the voice and turned to Shino, who had a bug on his hand. His clothes were also dirty and his hair had a leaf stuck in it.

"Hey!Shut up and get the ramen! Make sure it's safe!" Kiba demanded and he placed his hood on his head.

Shino sighed and opened up the ramen box, showing that the ramen was perfectly safe. Kiba nodded in aprovement.

"Let's move out!"

With that, the threesome jumped up into the trees, leaving nothing but a cloud of dirt.

As Hinata was jumping through the trees, she stared at Shino, who was keeping to his usual silent self.

"Sh-Shino kun, why won't it work?" Hinata half whispered, hoping Kiba wouldn't hear.

Instead, the dog leader was yelling battle cries, along with Akamaru.

Shino sighed and without looking at Hinata, answered.

"It's too easy. Other teams will be after the same house."

"But…we'll just f-fight, right?" Hinata asked.

Shino kept silent.

"A…After all, w-we are Team Kiba!" Hinata said, laughing.

Shino smiled slightly, remembering the nickname Kiba had given their team.

Meanwhile, Kiba grinned and kept dashing foreward.

"HELL YEAH, WE'RE GOING TO WIN THIS!"

Hinata smiled at Kiba.

"Y-You know… if he keeps yelling like that…"

**Team Kakashi**

"Then you're going to give away our position!" Sakura yelled at Naruto and she clonked him on the head.

Sakura had leaves in her hair and she was still wincing at when Ten Ten when kunai crazy on her. Sakura's clothes were dirty and her hands were still throbbing.

Naruto pouted and rubbed his head.

"I can't help it! It hurts soooo much!"

Naruto had his jacket and shirt off, revealing a bruise from when Neji punched him. Other than a few dirty spots, Naruto was fine. His feet were somewhat sore from running so hard, though.

Sakura took some cream from her bottles and rubbed it on Narutos bruise. Naruto winced a bit from the pressure but bit him tongue down.

"Okay! Done!" Sakura said and she turned to put away the cream as Naruto placed his shirt back on.

"Hah! Take that, Sasuke! I got to have cream rubbed on me by Sakura chan's soft hands!" Naruto yelled, skipping around Sasuke.

"Naruto…shut up!" Sakura hissed and she threw a bottle of lotion at Naruto's head.

Sasuke inwardly sighed. His hair was also messy and his shirt just a tad dirty. His hands, however, were also throbbing from going into taijutsu mode with Lee. Then, just like Naruto, he had a bruise on his arm from Hinata who "accidently" did gentle fist when he threw Kiba across the trees.

"Sasuke kun! Do you need cream for that bruise? I can rub it on you!" Sakura asked sweetly and she leaned towards Sasuke.

Sasuke grunted and grabbed the bottle.

"I'll do it myself."

"But Sasuke kuuun!" Sakura whined. "I have a medical background!"

"Sakura, shut up. You're going to give away our position." Sasuke said and he began to take a pinch of the cream to rub into the small bruise. Sasuke winced, it **_did_** sting.

Sakura pouted and began to hit Naruto, who was laughing behind her back.

"So, where are we going?" Naruto asked.

Sakura stopped and sat down, she took out a map and the list of addresses.

"I suggest we go to the one near Sand Country, that way, we won't have too much competition." Sakura concluded. "Pluuussss, it might be wise if we avoid Neji's team for a while…"

Naruto and Sasuke nodded in agreement. For Sasuke had personally threw Ten Ten into a tree, nearly breaking her back and having her land near a nest of bees. Naruto had used Kage bunshin on Lee and did a doggy pile, nearly killing his legs, and Sakura had thrown an explosive note at Neji, nearly killing him…or just covered half his body in ashes.

Sakura picked up the ramen box and turned to her teammates.

"Okay! Let's go!"

And with that, the team was off.

"…Hey, Sakura chan…you know, I could just eat the ramen and be done with it…"

"…NARUTO!"

**Meanwhile…**

"Hey…I think we should go here, it is, after all, closes to us."

"Feh, if you say so…"

"I do say so! Hey Garaa! What do you think?"

Garaa turned around, perfectly balancing the ramen in his sand.

"You choose, Temari."

**End of Chapter Two**

**Sorry it's not funny, yet. Just trying to clear some things up in this chapter. **


End file.
